ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hippity Hop to the Beat transcript
Prologue: The theme song intro Young Men's voices: Zoboomafoo Young Kids Voices: with the Kratt brothers While walking in the woods 1 day Chris and Martin saw something strange a little leaping lemur who liked to bounce and play they followed their new bouncing friend not knowing where this adventure would end the animals were headed just around the bend where they going? I don't know how do we get there? '' ''come on '' ''let's go me and you and Zoboomafoo come along and see what's new we're doing the things that animals do new animal friends to see Animal junction's the place to be elephants charging '' ''baboons are leaping wild dogs are running '' ''and nobody's sleeping me and you and Zoboomafoo come along and see what's new we're doing the things that animals do me and you and Zoboomafoo come along and see what's new at animal junction we're waiting for you Young Kids Voices: Zoboomafoo.......... Animal Junction: Zoboo enters Young Man's Voice: Hippity Hop to the Beat Chris: "How are you doing, Martin?" Martin: "Pretty good, but luckily we're almost to Animal Junction, this load's getting kind of wobbly." Chris and Martin enter Animal Junction with the food products for the food machine. Chris: "We're filling up the food machine, 'cause there's gonna be lots of farm, forest, pond and zoo animals heading this way." Martin slips right on some creature crap. Chris: "Are you alright, Martin?" Martin: "Yeah, Chris, I'm alright, (he looks right over to the audience) you know how we know about this? creature crap, that's the sure sign that farm, forest, pond and zoo animals are around." Chris: "We also know that spring time's here and winter time's finally over, and a lot of creatures fall asleep during the winter time, right? like black bears and squirrels, they get so hungry when they wake up, they'll even eat grass and acorns." Martin: "Speaking about hungry creatures, where do you think Zoboo is?" Chris: "Let's call him, like we're hungry bears and squirrels." Chris and Martin: "Zoboo!" Zoboo is seen leaping along on his way to Animal Junction. Chris: "Hey, Zoboo, how you doing, buddy?" Martin: "How's it going?" Chris: "Come on, Zoboo, time for your snack treats." Chris, Martin, Katrina and Zoboo walk right over to the food machine. Katrina: "Zoboo's such a true good friend, is that right, Zoboo?" Chris: "You remember Zoboo, he really loves having snack foods right before he speaks." Chris puts a quarter in the lemur chow slot, then gets out a cucumber and gives it to Zoboo for snacking on. Chris: "Zoboo, look a cucumber slice." Zoboo eats the cucumber slice. Martin: "Wow." Katrina: "Fascinating." Zoboo: Lightly "Excuse me." Zoboo: (spinning around on the stool) "Zoboomafooooooooo!" Zoboo: "Hi there, good to see you." Zoboo leaps right over to Chris, Martin and Katrina......... Chris: "Hi there, Zoboo." Zoboo: "Oh hi there, Chris." Chris: "What's going on around here?" Zoboo: "On my way here, I saw lots of animals everywhere, I saw real big 1s with little 1s that looked the exact same." Martin: "Lots of farm, forest, pond and zoo animals have an offspring in the springtime." Zoboo: "I don't see springtime, where's springtime?" Chris: "Springtime's here, wintertime's over, everything begins warming up, that's springtime." Video documentary....... Martin (voice-over): "And that's when many types of animals have an offspring." Chris (voice-over): "Dogs have puppies," Martin (voice-over): "cats have kittens," Chris (voice-over): "ducks have ducklings," Martin (voice-over): "horses have foals," Chris (voice-over): "and sheeps have lambs." End video documentary....... Zoboo: "Hey, I just reminded myself, I saw the most wonderful animal, who could it be?" ''Animal Mystery Song'' (Rabbits) Zoboo and other Male Singers: Who could it be? '' ''this animal who I did see can you help me guess this mystery? Zoboo (voice-over): "He had rabbit feet, but he wasn't left alone." Zoboo and other Male Singers: Who could it be? '' ''this animal who I did see can you help me guess this mystery? Zoboo (voice-over): "They went hippity hop." Zoboo and other Male Singers: Who could it be? '' ''this animal who I did see can you help me guess this mystery? Zoboo (voice-over): "He's a white fuzzy long eared creature, do you know who he is?" Cut back to Katrina, the Kratt brothers and Zoboo......... Chris: "Okay, rabbit feet and going hippity hop," Martin: "he's white and fuzzy with long ears." Chris: "I know exactly who the mystery animal is." Martin: "Do any of you out there know who he is?" Chris: "We think you know this 1." Close up of a white rabbit.......... Martin: "Yeah, you're absolutely right, a rabbit." Chris: "Not only 1 rabbit, but we got 5 rabbits." Cut to the Cuckoo-Clock Turkey.......... Cuckoo-Clock Turkey: "Mystery animals are here, those are some nice looking rabbits." Zoboo goes right over to the 5 rabbits. Zoboo: "Hi there, rabbits." Zoboo turns right over to the audience. Zoboo: "I wonder if they're hungry or not, (he turns back over to the 5 rabbits) did you fall asleep all winter long?" Martin: "Rabbits fall asleep every single night, Zoboo, just like we all do" Zoboo: "Oh yeah, that's right." Katrina: "But we think you must be right." Zoboo: "Hey, let's have our lunch of what types of vegetables rabbits enjoy eating." Chris: "Okay, Zoboo, that's a good idea." Martin: "Rabbits are very neat eaters." Category:Zoboomafoo season 3 episode scripts